


To Be A Stranger

by xantissa



Series: Power Imbalance [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Sassy Snakes, female-jutsu!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sasuke is hiding out, as a woman, and meets Naruto, who had the unmitigated gall to grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually third in a series, other parts will be posted later. This is an AU. Becasue of their ages I pushed everything up by two years. Sorry, I find it hotter when sex takes place between adults:)  
> AN: Name Hajime means - beginning, Mirai means - future

_Sssasssuke_!

 

He ignored the the fairly annoying telepathic calling of his snake.

 

 _Sssasssuke_!

 

 _Sssasssuke_!

 

The calling was turning into whining, a really, really annoying whining. It actually reminded him of a certain blond he tried not to remember.

 

With a sigh Sasuke raised his eyes from the scroll he was reading. His half-full plate of dumplings was now a little less full and his oldest snake, Hajime was curled beside it. The snake was white and as long as Sasuke’s whole arm. He was an albino King Cobra but at this moment looked like a worn plush toy, rather than a fierce warrior. All along his body, there were regularly spaced dumpling-sized lumps visible.

 

 _Sssasssuke_! _Ssstuck_!

 

Sasuke stared at the pitifully wailing snake who had a dumpling literally stuck in his mouth, unable to swallow because the soft dough was hooked on a fang.

 

“A powerful, mystical fucking snake,” he muttered, reaching for Hajime. With one hand he took hold of the upper jaw and used his middle finger of the other hand to carefully push the dumpling deeper into the snake’s wide-open jaw.

 

A few more contractions of the snake’s throat muscles and Hajime managed to swallow far enough to close his jaws.

 

Well, almost.

 

_Thanks, Sasuke!_

 

Sasuke closed his eyes, counting to ten. A mythical, powerful creature that sounded in his head like an over-excited teenage girl: spastic, curious and abominably friendly.

 

He opened his eyes just in time to see the snake lunge for the plate again. He caught it just before Hajime got another dumpling stuck in his mouth.

 

“Enough.” Sasuke cast a look at the long white body riddled with lumps.

 

_But it’s tasty!_

 

“ _You_ will also be tasty when something eats you because you are too fat to move.”

 

The snake harrumphed, casting longing glances at the plate, but moved away. It took Hajime visible effort to crawl back into the backpack Sasuke had sitting beside him.

 

This place was built especially for shinobi, run by retired nin from a few different countries, it was a place where a tired, wounded or hungry ninja could find what he needed for a very reasonable price.  It had a small infirmary in which two experienced medic nin worked , a small but clean brothel, an inn, a bar that served simple but filling meals along with truly staggering amounts of alcohol, and even had a small gambling parlor.  What was most important was that it was heavily warded and missing-nin friendly. There was an absolute neutrality rule. There were chakra dampening seals carved into every inch of the structure. Those were wide acting seals, which meant that whoever happened to be inside the building was reduced to amounts of chakra a five year old child could use. It wouldn’t be possible to summon animals or even maintain an illusion. Whoever wanted to fight here would only be able to use  simple muscle strength and taijutsu since their weapons were confiscated at the entrance. At any given time there were enough high level ninja in the place that attacking it in hopes of arresting one or two missing-nin was just not worth the effort. Any attack on the inn would cause an immediate and extremely violent reaction from ninja in the place, as well as different organizations that used it as a meeting place.

 

Sasuke wasn’t going to let people recognize him, it would be too dangerous, raising the risk of somebody finding his little camp of refugees. As much as it irked him, he was forced to use a modified version of that stupid jutsu Naruto invented when he was a kid. Unlike a normal henge, where illusion hid the person's features, Naruto’s jutsu physically changed the body. In his case from male to female. He made the jutsu to look like  a blonde, naked bombshell, to serve as a distraction. Sasuke didn’t know what to feel about the fact that it worked surprisingly often.

 

When they were kids, he thought the technique was a stupid cheat. Now that he knew more about the nature of body modification than he ever wanted, he realised how fucking brilliant the disguise was. Somehow, at ten, Naruto managed to come up with a spell that literally changed a man into a female.

 

With the knowledge from Orochimaru’s mind, Sasuke managed to tweak the jutsu enough that when he used it on himself, he was not a naked bimbo, but something he could use.

 

He made himself look older, just shy of thirty, gave himself a few scars here and there, the kind a jounin-level kunoichi would likely have. The long hair was a given, since it helped hiding his face more. He made as few changes to his face and body as possible, letting the jutsu translate his male features into female ones. His face was a little softer, the line of his jaw no longer as strong, but his eyes remained almost the same, just barely softened. He was tall for a woman, preferring to keep his reach, and rather slim. His breasts were firm but small, proportional to the willowy frame he possessed. He changed the color of his hair from jet black into a soft brown and gave a little more of a brown tint to his pale skin. The overall effect was of a mature, beautiful woman, but not striking enough to be remembered as more than just a pretty face.

 

Along with the body modifying spell, he used a chakra-dampening spell. Whoever saw or sensed him would find an experienced, high-level female ninja but not S-class. The disguise was enough to discourage the lowlifes, but not enough to gain interest of the truly dangerous kind. The added bonus was that he didn’t need to actively use any chakra once he was in his other shape. It stayed passively active until he dispelled it.

 

Getting Hajime into the building was easy, he only needed to carry him inside as a pet. Since his Snake Clan was different from other summoning animals, once in this plane of existence, no one could sense the snakes as anything other than simple animals. They didn’t have chakra, at least not the kind anyone living could sense, and they communicated telepathically so no one could overhear them.

 

Hajime was the first snake born into his Snake Clan: first and oldest, born specifically to be a partner in a fight. And the snake was good. Instinctively he was quiet, fast and very deadly. Since all of his snakes came from the Land of the Dead, his venom was deadly not because it caused physical trauma, but because it connected the soul of his victim to the Underworld, making it cross over even if the body was still alive. At his current length he was also the biggest. Unlike other summoning animals who could be as big as even a mountain, they would probably never reach such impressive size. But they were beyond dangerous, with a skillset that frankly boggled the mind, and they were _his_.

 

They were born from Sasuke’s soul, his chakra, his mind, his body. The Mother Queen had to mix her own essence with his so that the Snake Clan could be summoned to this plane, so that in his blood they had an anchor which allowed them to travel from the Underworld to here. Once here though, they didn’t register as anything out of the ordinary, so Sasuke took to carrying them as one would a pet. Hajime as the strongest fighter spent the most time with him. Second born was Mirai. And wasn’t she a surprise. She was a Queen, the only Queen the Mother Queen ever gave birth too. The fact that she came into existence out of the contract signed by Sasuke meant that Mother Queen now was much more willing to help, even if the contract didn’t require it of her. Mirai, the young female, was going to be the Mother Queen’s heir one day. She was tiny right now, barely a child even by snake standards. Red and black, she wasn’t longer than the palm of his hand. She was poisonous like all of her siblings, but also vulnerable to cold and physical injury. However, her bite was much more dangerous than any other snakes’. She could bind anybody’s free will to Sasuke and it was unbreakable. He had her do it once in a fit of true insanity, and now had to live with the consequences of having enslaved somebody.

 

_Sasuke_

 

This time Hajime’s voice was different, he could almost taste the warning in his tone.

 

_The Fox is near._

 

Naruto.

 

For some reason the snakes never called him by his name, only the Fox.

 

He cursed his luck. Out of all places to run into the idiot, it had to be so goddamned close to his camp. If he got into a fight here, not only would he get kicked out, but others would probably sense him fighting and come to help. One-on-one, Sasuke wasn’t sure who would win. However considering the combined power of those still in camp, and the fact they had no qualms about fighting dirty, Naruto wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

He didn’t question exactly why the thought of Naruto being assassinated from the shadows was unpalatable to him, just decided to keep up the charade. Hopefully the blond wouldn’t even notice him in the disguise.

 

 _Hide_. He ordered Hajime.

 

With a quiet grumble the snake slithered carefully into Sasuke’s lap and then snuck under his shirt, slowly curling over the naked skin. The Uchiha felt a tingle signaling that now Hajime was nothing but an intricate tattoo of a snake. It prickled and pulled at his mind unpleasantly. While he could hide them on his body this way, it was unpleasant for everybody concerned.

 

And it itched like hell.

 

He saw Naruto first. The blond was laughing and talking to somebody at the entrance, and when the crowd shifted, Sasuke saw Hatake Kakashi.

 

Just great.

 

Kakashi said something and turned away, probably leaving to secure rooms, and Sasuke watched the blond wave to the barman enthusiastically.

 

Naruto had changed from the last time the Uchiha had seen him. He wasn’t all that taller but he was definitely wider in the shoulders. The orange and black jacket he wore was stretching very noticeably over hard biceps, and for a fairly short man, Naruto had really big hands. His face had matured also, the cheekbones had sharpened, the baby fat was completely gone, and his eyes, while still brilliant blue, were sharper now. His blond hair was a bit longer, still messy, but now obviously arranged that way. He looked…competent, handsome and grown up.

 

This was not the Dead Last Sasuke remembered. And while Naruto laughed and joked with people - obviously this was not his first time in the Inn - there was an aura of power, of self assurance that made all the difference.

 

As the evening progressed he saw Kakashi come back, dressed in his usual jounin clothes, his Konoha headband still proudly in view. The man moved with the quiet self assurance of one of the most powerful ninja in the country. The famous Copy Nin Kakashi. He always managed to look relaxed and laid-back but was more aware of his surroundings than most. Briefly Sasuke’s mind flashed back to that time two years ago, when he had the man at his mercy in Orochimaru’s lair. Even with his chakra sealed and all but waiting to be tortured to death, Kakashi turned the tables on him. He didn’t act with the callous coldness and cruelty Sasuke was used to from most people with an inch of power over him. Kakashi made him…feel something good in a place where he was sure he couldn’t ever feel anything anymore. To this day he wasn’t sure if he was grateful for that or hated him for it.

 

Making sure to watch the pair only from the corner of his eye, he sighed with relief when the older ninja ate his meal and left.

 

The blond was steadily drinking all evening, and while he seemed a bit tipsy, he was nowhere near drunk. It was of course Sasuke’s luck when passing his table, Naruto kept turning around to shout something at the bartender, and while turning around yet again, managed to overturn Sasuke’s glass of beer, spilling the liquid.

 

The Uchiha made sure not to hold his breath when the blond focused on him with a flurry of apologies and promises to bring him a new beer. It was a relief that Naruto didn’t recognize him, but the blond kept staring at him with uncommon intensity.

 

As promised, Naruto did bring him a new beer and sat down at his table, even if Sasuke did everything he could to be as abrasive as possible. No matter how much he glared or insulted him, Naruto only laughed and persisted. He talked about the places he’d visited, somehow making Sasuke reciprocate with his own stories, as stilted as they were. Mostly the Uchiha listened, and once or twice even laughed at the ridiculous adventures.

 

It took him an embarrassingly long time to realise the blond was flirting with him, responding with humorous insults to every glower Sasuke sent his way.

 

The thing that clued him in wasn’t the idiot’s behavior, but the way his damn snake was snickering at him.

 

Telepathically.

 

While masquerading as a tattoo.

 

If Sasuke needed more proof that the Uchiha’s were cursed, this was it. He just  couldn’t get any peace, even in his own mind.

 

He set down the beer he was drinking, not the first or even the first since the blond came to his table, and looked right into the vibrantly blue eyes.

 

“I’m ten years older than you,” he pronounced carefully, surprised at finding himself…drunk. The way his body was created to look, he was over ten years older in looks. That had to be why it took him so long to realise he was being flirted with. Because obviously, he couldn’t be that dense.

 

And when had the idiot manage to sit quite so close to him anyway? Sasuke could feel the orange-clad knee pressing gently at his own, radiating heat like a furnace.

Naruto rested his elbow on the table and set his chin on the open palm, giving Sasuke a soft smile and an appreciative look.

 

“You are very beautiful,” he said with a voice that had already started sliding into lower registers. “Even if you are mean and won’t tell me your name.”

 

Sasuke huffed, looking away, mortified at the blush that started at his neck and was quickly creeping up.

 

“I have a room upstairs.” Sasuke couldn’t believe the things that were leaving his mouth. He was not only dead drunk but also, evidently, _completely insane._

 

He jumped out of the booth, still cursing at himself and made a beeline for the corridor that led to the rented rooms. In his panic it took him a moment to notice he wasn’t alone, that Naruto was actually following him, a blush of his own in place.

 

The blond had enough of a presence of mind to grab Sasuke’s bag from the seat. Damn it all to fucking hell.

 

He stopped to yell at the Konoha nin to leave him alone, but before he managed to get the words out, he felt the blond taking advantage of the empty corridor and step up to him, moulding himself to Sasuke’s back and pressing his face to the crook of his neck and inhaling. Sasuke shivered unintentionally.

 

Naruto was warm, a line of heat and muscle all along his back. He smelled like warm skin, sweat, but mostly like the wind.

 

The blond snaked a hand onto his hip, squeezing gently and then that warm, calloused palm was sliding over his belly and just stayed there, radiating heat as Naruto nuzzled his neck some more.

 

“You smell nice,” he whispered, daring to lick at the bit of flesh under Sasuke’s jaw.

 

The Uchiha opened his mouth to deliver some scathing comment but Naruto chose that exact moment to press himself more firmly against his back, and Sasuke realised the blond had the audacity to be hard!

 

The Uchiha was enraged beyond speech, that was the only reason he kept quiet. There was an answering heat gathering slowly in his belly but that was due to him being drunk; surely he wasn’t reacting favourably to the blond.

 

But that didn’t explain why he actually led his once-friend to his room, why he disabled the traps and let him in, why he let the blond push him into a wall and fucking kiss him.

 

He expected the kiss to be sloppy and invasive, all tongue and no finesse but even here he was wrong. Naruto used his hips to pin Sasuke in place and framed his face with those damnedly warm hands. He kissed carefully, like someone asking for entrance, seducing and when exactly did the idiot learn how to be seductive? He was so damn smooth about it, Sasuke found himself responding to the kiss, opening his mouth and letting the blond in.

 

Naruto may have been  shorter, but he was built like a powerhorse. Beautifully defined biceps strained under the black mesh shirt and the Uchiha couldn’t quite stop himself from touching all that hard muscle. To judge his development of course, it wasn’t as if he was enjoying the contact or anything. When Sasuke got irritated at the many layers of clothes the blonde was wearing and twisted the collar of his jacket hard enough to choke him, the other man only laughed and pulled back long enough to get rid of both jacket and black mesh shirt. Mostly against his will, Sasuke sucked in a breath. Naruto was nineteen, just like himself, but he already had the body of a fucking grown man. Frankly Sasuke wasn’t sure where to look first. The acres of tanned skin, the biceps that were quite frankly a thing of beauty, the tight pecs, or the abs that looked as if they were chiseled out of stone.

 

As the blond pressed his half-naked body against Sasuke, the Uchiha remembered he was actually a woman now, or at least had a woman’s body. He was actually going to have sex with the blond as a woman.

 

There was obviously something very wrong with him.

 

But it was so much easier this way. Naruto was hot and for once there was no history between them. He didn’t need to prove anything and Naruto didn’t need to prove anything to him. It was so much easier to let himself be pressed back, stripped of his shirt and touched. He tilted his head up, giving a silent invitation that the blond immediately took, mouthing at the exposed neck.

 

It was just so damn easy and it felt so good. In this small hotel room, he was nothing more than an attractive body meeting another attractive body. They would fuck like rabbits, Sasuke might even feel something good, as strange as that seemed, and then they would both leave never to meet again. There was no shame in letting himself be held while in female form, there was no expectation of him being the stronger one.

 

When Naruto suddenly pulled away from his neck, Sasuke made a sound he would never admit to out loud. He glared at the blond. Now that he decided to have sex with him, was Naruto having second thoughts? If yes, Sasuke was going to gouge his eyes out.

 

Slowly.

 

Naruto gave him a very sly smile.

 

“My sensei taught me that one can’t visit a woman without a present.”

 

With that he sank to his knees and busied himself with opening Sasuke’s pants. As the Uchiha stared, frankly dumbfounded, the blond divested him of his clothes, still shirtless and kneeling before him without a shred of shame. As soon as he pulled the pants off, he put his warm, strong hands on Sasuke’s thighs and went down on him, licking and sucking for all he was worth.

 

The Uchiha clenched his teeth and started cursing internally, both Naruto who seemed to be way too good at giving oral sex to a woman, and Hajime who kept laughing at his master's “suffering”.

 

He experimented a little with being in a woman’s body, he was a guy after all, but while masturbation was nice, it wasn’t all that fun. Besides sex was never the first or even the fifth thing on his mind.

 

It was embarrassing how quickly Sasuke came, that low heat in his belly cresting suddenly. It was so different than having an orgasm as a man. It wasn’t as intense, as overwhelming, but it also didn’t take his body out of commision. By the time Naruto got up from the floor, Sasuke was already assessing his body. Still pulsing, vaguely oversensitive, but definitely ready for more. So when Naruto started ridding himself of his own pants Sasuke only considered him thoughtfully. He’d had penetrative sex as a man before, so having it as a woman was bound to be easier.

 

He continued leaning against the wall, unabashedly naked, and waited as the blond untangled himself from his clothes, nearly braining himself on the floor, and located a condom. Sasuke shifted, not used to the feeling of wetness between his thighs.

 

The blond was finally ready, his cock hard and proud, and encased in latex. He stepped up to Sasuke and took hold of his hips in one sure move. As much as Sasuke prided himself on self control, he had to make a sound when Naruto pushed in, one smooth move to the hilt.

 

It.

 

Fucking.

 

 _Hurt_.

 

He clenched his hand around the blond's neck, fully intending to rip his throat out because that was just false advertisement. He was just curling his fingers, intent on delivering some painful justice when Naruto pressed himself more firmly to him and moaned into his neck, shuddering fiercely.

 

It send a curl of renewed heat through Sasuke’s body. It made him feel oddly powerful to have Naruto shuddering and moaning as he started moving in slow, measured thrusts. The pain lessened so Sasuke figured he wouldn’t kill the idiot just yet.

 

It felt good actually, having the blond inside him. Somewhere deep, where only the most shameful thoughts resided, Sasuke admitted a while ago that he liked it sometimes, liked the closeness, the connection because at times it felt like the only kind he could ever have.

 

It was just rutting, sex in it’s basest form, but he liked it. Liked the scent of clean sweat wafting from Naruto’s body, loved the way the blond pulled him up to wrap his legs around his hips and kept just pounding into him. It didn’t take long for the blond to go tense and still, groaning sharply into Sasuke’s skin.

 

As the blond was leaning most of his weight on him and panting, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. And where exactly was his orgasm? He growled, low and fierce, giving the blond one warning.

 

Naruto yelped and pulled back, to look into the narrowed eyes.

 

“Why do I always go for the mean ones?” he muttered as he fell to his knees again.

 

Sasuke made himself comfortable against the wall, letting the blond between his thighs again and sighing as he felt the talented mouth on him again.

 

Okay, so the sex was not a bad idea and this female body seemed to be a lot like a wind-up toy, could go over and over again. Even as his body shuddered through another orgasm, Sasuke considered the fact that Naruto was known as a stamina freak. Just how many times could he get it up in a night?

 

As Sasuke slid down the wall to sit on the floor and pant a little, he turned his head to look at the blond sprawled on the floor beside him, still gloriously naked.

 

“So,” he drawled, looking at the blond. “How long till you get it up again?”

 

Naruto looked at him incredulously and then laughed.

 

“I so obviously have a type, it’s not even funny.”

 

*    *    *

 

Sasuke stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was getting light outside and he had more than an hour of sleep. He looked as if somebody had mauled him; he only hoped that when he released the jutsu, the marks wouldn’t be visible on his natural form. He let Hajime leave his skin since he was getting dressed anyway. Frankly, Sasuke felt as though he’d been ridden hard and put away wet, and it made him feel wonderfully relaxed.

 

When he left the bathroom, dressed, he saw a sight that froze him in place.

 

Naruto was still sleeping, sprawled over the rumpled bed, completely oblivious to the tiny red and black snake curled beside his arm.

 

Mirai.

 

_I didn’t call you Mirai_

 

He couldn’t even if he wanted to, the wards prevented it completely. The little snake moved, swaying gently back and forth.

 

 _Hajime called me_ , answered a gentle, feminine voice. It was hard for her to communicate properly, she was still too young for a lot of things.

 

He didn’t know the snakes could summon each other.

 

Mirai swayed closer to Naruto again and his muscles tensed so hard it was painful to watch.

 

 _What are you doing_? he questioned, trying to remain calm.

 

 _I can make him safe_. The little snake offered in full innocence. _Safe for you. Like I did with Brother._

 

Sasuke felt his eyes burning and something horrible stuck in his throat. It was painful to swallow.

 

 _No Mirai. Not him_. His voice broke shamefully in the middle of the next word. _Please_.

 

Mother Queen gave him incredible power, yet that power carried a cost few could imagine. Yes, Mirai made his brother safe for Sasuke and now he had to live with the consequences of his wishes.

 

Quickly, he scooped the little snake into his arms and put her in his pocket.

 

 _Angry_? She questioned confused and a little afraid.

 

Sasuke swallowed through a dry throat, and tried to hide the shaking of his hands. He touched the little snake apologetically.

 

 _No_.

 

Silently, he glared at Hajime until the white snake slid into his travel pack.

 

Quietly, he slipped out of the room, trying not to think about the reason his heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest.

  
The End


End file.
